Moonlight Shadow
by Lady Adama
Summary: Julia begins to have very interesting dreams after a new vampire attacks in Collinsport. New faces bring about new romance and not only does Barnabas find he has a rival but he must also protect Julia from her past or risk losing her to a clan of Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter One: Stars**

The vesel slowed down as it reached the Earth's orbit. Its sensors had detected the life signs of one of its members about five years ago during a scouting mission for minerals that only this planet contained.

"You really think she is here, Lasarus," the blonde woman sitting to his left whispered.

"Our sensors don't lie. If Kyoko is here and as been unable to contact us for so long there can only be two reasons. One she is being kept under watch and two she has no recollection of whom and what she is."

The doors to the bridge slid open and through them a young woman with dark brown hair and red blood streaks at the half bottom, wearing faded bell bottoms, a long orange t-shirt, and black tennis, came in. her face looked tired and sleepy.

The man and woman stood from their seat and bowed. "Princess!"

"Have we arrive, Kara?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes."

"Did the King send you?"

"No, my father is still dormant. I just wanted to check onyou two."

Kara smiled, "Nervous?"

"A bit, yes. Shouldn't I?...Computer, view planet."

The black screen at the front of the bridge lit up.

"So, this is Earth. The Blue Marble of space," the Princess spoke. _Soon mother, we shall be together again. After all, father has been waiting log for you. _

* * *

Hallie and David packed everything from their pick nick into the basket when Elizabeth's voice caught their attention. "Would you look at that!"

Up in the night sky the stars seemed to have decided to give a show for them. Millions upon millions of them shot through the sky like fireworks in the 4th of July. Barnabas and Julia who had been folding a blanket stared at the show.

Julia was amazed at such a thing. Never in her life had see witnessed something like it. Her emerald eyes shined with such joy at their sight. _Ah, how long as it been since he'd done this for me…Huh? Hold on a minute! Who am I talking about? And why does this seem familiar? _

"The signal has been sent, Princess," Kara spoke.

"Good, I shall inform my father."

Lasarus stepped up, "My Lady when shall we settle down?"

"Tomorrow morning."

TBC


	2. The Search for the Queen Part 1

Hello there and sorry that it took me so long to update the story!! But I have so much todo this day I barely have time to write. Hope you like this chapter and if you have any questions just ask!!

* * *

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Chapter Two: The Search for the Queen Part One**

* * *

"Father," the young woman spoke to the man lain in the sofa. "I have communicated with the owner of the antique house you like."

"What did he say?" the man replied.

"Actually is a she, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, matron of the Collins Family."

"Ah, she sounds powerful. Keep on."

"She has requested to speak with you personally tomorrow at her home. I agreed and she will be waiting there with the papers for the house."

"Good, my child."

The young woman stayed where she stood. Annoyed that he called her _his _child!

"Hmm…Is there something bothering you, Starlight?"

"Father, what if mother has made a life for herself in earth? What if she has family, children? If that were so I would not wish her to be taken from it all!"

At that the king rose from his seat and rapidly appeared in front of his child. His eyes filled with fury in them. Before Starlight had a chance to say she was sorry a hand hit her across the face making her fall to the floor.

"YOUR MOTHER IS MY QUEEN! SHE WILL BELONG TO NO OTHER MAN BUT ME! SHE'D NEVER DARE TO LOVE ANOTHER. WE PLEDGE ETERNAL LOVE. WE BELONG TOGETHER. SHE THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE AND I HER LOYAL KNIGHT LEADER OF THE ASTURIAN ARMY—WE ARE MEANT TO BE ONE! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN!!!! UNDERSTOOD!!??"

Knowing that if she were to defy him there'd be more than just a slap Starlight nodded.

"Good, now leave."

Standing up with as much dignity as she had, Starlight left the room and walked to her own. It'd been fortunate that her room was four rooms away from her stepfather's. As she entered the lonely confines of her space she leaned against the door and fell to her knees. Tears ran nonstop down her young face. _Lies! My mother never loved you. She only married you because my real father was thought missing in battle and she had to marry you! If she'd love you she'd never had left home when news that my father had been seen alive in earth reached her ears. She came looking for him because MY FATHER IS HER ONE AND ONLY LOVE!!! And if she's found him and they are happy there is nothing you can do to separate them._

The jingle of a bell caught her ear. Wiping away her tears Starlight stood and moved towards her bed where her black, green eyed cat sat by the window looking out into the streets below. Caressing the cat's soft fur Starlight smiled, "You can sense Mother can't you Sera? Even though she hides her true self?"

Her only reply was a soft purr before a meow.

"I cannot remember my father for he disappeared when I was so young, but I remember that whenever Mama spoke of him her face lit up with such love and hope. That's how I know my mother never gave herself to Eko!"

"And you are correct," the cat whispered. "Queen Serene, she never allowed Eko to touch her. Her body, mind, and soul belong to King Terra."

"Sera, why do I feel so nervous as if something will end up happening the moment mother's found?"

"Have you had visions again?"

A nod, "Yes."

"I see," the cat replied jumping from the window to the floor and moving to the door. "Come, we shall scout the town."

Starlight raised an eyebrow, "Scout? Whatever for?"

Sera sat slowly facing the young woman, "Your mother's energy is not the only one I've sensed."

"Hmmm…"

"Your father, he is here as well."

Starlight leaped out of the bed, "Father! Here?"

"Now, shall we?"

Without another thought Starlight opened the door, Sera jumped into her left shoulder and together they walked out into the lobby and the town.

Quentin Collins exited the Blue Whale Bar and contently stretched his arms as he inhaled the night air. "Nothing like a drink before heading home after such an evening!" Turning on his way back to his car his eyes fixed on the young woman standing out side the Collinsport Inn. A black cat nicely sat on her shoulder and there was something oddly familiar about her face. She wore faded blue bellbottoms with a long black t-shirt and black tennis shoes. No make up-not that she need it-there was something uniquely beautiful about her. She was not skinny-more like plum and in her right wrist she wore a golden bracelet with…as Quentin got closed he gasped…_enough rubies, emeralds, and diamonds to buy four Collinwood's! _All arranged in an intricate design he could not make up.

"Well, Sera, where should we start,' the young woman asked the cat.

"Amusing," Quentin said startling the young woman. "Sorry, about that."

Starlight stared at the man in front of her. _Hmmm…the aura around him is strange. It fluctuates as if not belonging here. I wonder why? _She smiled at him remembering her manners, "No need to apologize. It is I that should be doing so for standing in your way." Starlight bowed, "Please Sir, do forgive me and continue inside-"

"Whoa! Hold it!" Quentin exclaimed waving his hands at her. His eyes sparkled with enjoyment at what he saw. Her manners reminded him of the women in India during his travels. "I wasn't going inside the Inn-"

"Then?"

"I wanted to meet this young lady whom I thought quite beautiful."

Starlight turned to her left then right and then back until she faced the man again. "I see no one but me."

Quentin chuckled, "Who else would I mean?"

At that the young woman turned from him, "Sir, I would advise that you keep your distance. I am not beautiful nor do I see why you think so. If you excuse me." Without further word she left him with his mouth open.

A few blocks away Sera purred, "That man, did you not think hum handsome, Princess?"

"Calm down your hormones, Sera! The first attractive human male you see and you want to jump him!?"

"I wouldn't mind doing something more than that! But anyways you have not answered my question."

"He's nice but—"

"You'd rather be with Commander Phury?"

Starlight halted and saw her reflection on the window of the antique store. _Commander Phury is one of the most gorgeous men in Asturia_. _His long shoulder length silver hair, golden eyes, muscle body, lithe, and at six feet seven—every female is after him. Even though I am the princess and heiress to the throne he'd never set his eyes on me. I'm not like the exotic women of my planet. No, unlike them who are all warriors and yet maintained their femininity, I am weak. I have powers unlike any being in Asturia but posses not the strength, beauty, and drive Phury most likely wants in a mate. I haven't even gone through my mating time and am considered unwanted by males for I do not have the scent which attracts males. _"I am destined to never be mated with anyone, Sera."

"Don't be a sour puss,' Sera replied as two humans passed them. "I am sure that the Commander has more than once been caught by your beauty."

At this Starlight laughed, "I wished!"

* * *

"Commander," the young soldier said as the tall powerful man strode past him.

"As you were,' the Commander replied with a deep baritone voice.

The soldier handed him a file, "This are the coordinates send by the King's vessel."

The Commander opened the file, "Lt. Forbes, tell Donnian to set a course for the planet Earth."

"Aye!"

As the soldier left the Commander sat back on his chair watching the stars pass by on his viewing port in his office. His golden eyes slowly closed as he remembered the last he'd crossed words with the young heiress to the throne…

_Phury made his way across the palace's gorgeous garden admiring the foreign flowers brought here many centuries ago by the first and- in his opinion only true King of Asturia, King Terra-the roses, lilies, magnolias, sunflowers, and more adorned the garden. _

"_Sera!" someone had yelled._

_Immediately Phury had ran towards the voice but stopped dead on his tracks when he saw who had screamed. The princess hunched over a rose bush cutting some off as a cat tried to bite her hand. Her face was flushed due to the sun and heat, small amounts of dirt could be seen on her face and in her hands, as well as her white long dress which clung tightly to her well developed body. Her hair was loose and untidy. Wild came to mind._

_It had come to his attention more than once that the princess was not like the females he was used to. She was quiet, serene, listened when spoken to, secretive, shy, and kept to herself never danced in the parties the king gave. Most males thought her strange and did their best to keep away from her saying she carried black karma and was bad luck. But how could someone so unique be like that? "Tending to the Queen's flowers?"_

_The princess startled jumped up, "Commander!"_

_This amused Phury, "Did I startle you?"_

"_Ohm…No, no…Yes. I did not expect to see you here." Oh he must think me a mess! "Were you not in a mission to Artres?"_

"_I returned last night and was called by the king two hours ago. I was on my way back to the city." _

_Starlight turned her face from his prying eyes, "Am I to assume that all went well?'_

_A lock of brown reddish hair fell into her cheek. His hand out of its own will reached out to gently place it behind her ear. Her soft gasp made him smile. The energy that began to forming was the result he'd wanted. And the rumor spoken by many-he could feel it in his bones in his manhood. She was untouched and her Time had yet to come-even thought she was past the age a female went through it. _

_Starlight moved a step back and remembered his earlier question. "Yes, I…keep and eye on my mother's flowers. So that when she returns her garden will be as beautiful as she left it."_

_So she still holds hope that the queen will return!? "I see."_

"_Princess," the cat spoke. "It is time for you to return to your chamber and clean yourself."_

"_Ah..." Starlight turned back to face Phury. His golden eyes had not stopped their search of her. What was it he was looking for? "Commander, if you'll excuse me."_

"_By all means."_

That had been over two months ago and now his ship and he headed for Earth and the young heiress. "Yes, it'll be nice seeing her again."

* * *

Julia lay in bed unable to sleep. Ever since that night by the beach and the beautiful star shower that happened during the picnic had caused within nervousness she had no explanation for.

Something deep inside her had been unsettled upon seeing the stars that night. She had both felt relief and hatred fill her body. Closing her eyes for the third time Julia tried to sleep. _I can't wake yet! Not now when I am so close to having my beloved back! I cannot wake!!_

Julia woke up in a cold sweat. The apprehension in her heart was stronger than ever. The voice she'd heard had sounded like her own but she'd been silent all the time. Sighing she lay back down. _I best have a talk with Elliot about this.

* * *

_"Come on, Sera, I'm tired!" Starlight exclaimed as she followed the black cat though the woods they'd gotten themselves lost in. "I thought we were only going to scout the village not the entire state?"

"Tis best to scout every space we can and make sure we know our way around this land incase there is danger."

Starlight jumped over a log, "Danger? Danger of what?"

Sera stopped and stared at the young Princess. The young woman was trying to speak with an owl by imitating its calling. She shook her head, "Will you please stop doing that?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because there is someone coming our way!"

"What—"

Starlight did not have the chance to say anything else for from the bushes a tall dark brown haired man wearing an Inverness and carrying a Silvered Wolf cane stepped out. Starlight fell back as she was caught of guard. Sera ran towards her mistress and sat facing the man.

Barnabas watched as the young woman in front of him fell to the ground. Her eyes filled with fear. He was about to speak when a movement from the other side caught his attention. A black cat ran towards the woman and sat now facing him. The cat's eyes fixated on him as if saying _try anything against my owner and you're a goner!'_

Finally able to speak Barnabas tried t calm the young woman, "Forgive me if I scared, my Dear, but I was on my way home when I heard voices. I am surprised to see someone at this time of night. You do know this is private property?"

Starlight shook her head, "No…No Sir. I…I'm new to this place."

Sera meowed; Do_ raise from the ground my lady. You are after all a Princess!_

Doing as her cat had said Starlight stood up, "I'm sorry, Mr?"

"Barnabas, Barnabas Collins."

"Mr. Collins, but I usually take a walk when I can't sleep and well….Hold on!" Starlight got closer to Barnabas who in exchanged seemed to be amused by her. "You're a Collins?"

Barnabas had to smile at the young woman. For some reason in side of him something burst open and his heart filled with love. But not the love he had for Josette, Kitty, or Angelique. No it was the same love he had felt for Sarah. The love one felt for a child. "Yes, I am a Collins," he answered. He noticed her eyes to be of different color each. The right a dark brown while the left was a forest green. "May I ask who you are?"

Starlight (In an Anime way) jumped and bowed, "Forgive me, Mr. Collins. It was rude of me to not introduce myself." She now lifted herself upright again. "My name is Starlight Amoret Fanell."

Barnabas was impressed by the girl's manners. However before he could ask anything else the black cat meowed again and the young woman picked the animal up. "Once again I must apologize. And now I have to go!!"

TBC


End file.
